Terminally functional polymers are of great interest in that they may serve as precursors to the production of graft or block copolymers. Graft or block copolymers are of interest because they represent a way in which two different and incompatible polymers segments may be compatibilized. Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a process whereby a terminally functional polymer may be simply produced.